The Safe House
by KeepOnImagining
Summary: No. You wont. I cant keep coming down here." she whispered. Hades was at full attention. "Why!" he demanded. "I think Zeus knows." It was a lie. The real reason she had to stop coming to the Underworld was because of him. She loved him so much that not being with him hurt like hell.


**A short, so very short, one shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All rights go to Rick Riordan-(that was weird. That's what people say on youtube videos)**

* * *

Hestia smiled as she looked a her reflection in the crystal blue lake. Long brown hair and warm red eyes. She didn't believe she was beautiful, but Hades had always told her:

_You _are_ beautiful. How can you not see it?_

She would blush but not respond. If she did, some other words may pour out. Words that shouldn't be said by maidens.

They were really pushing their boundaries. Hestia would come down here once a month for tea or just to see him. She couldn't get enough of him, with his pale skin and black eyes. He looked so different from the red baby that Hestia had saw when she too was just a baby. Hades was tanned and he had blue eyes, just like his mother. He has so greatly changed.

She was in Elysium. She loved the place, seeing all the heroes and people who have done good, live a happy afterlife. She hated the Fields of Punishment. The sounds of torture nearly ripped her heart out. But it had to be done. She didn't despise Hades for particularly coming up with the tortures and enjoying them. She would steer clear of the Fields of Asphodel. It was creepy, seeing all those ghost run around not remembering a thing.

She loved the palace. She would summon her own food while her and Hades would sit on a balcony and talk to the ends of time. That is if Nico wouldn't interrupt them.

He was a dashing young boy who looked so much like his father. In front of her, Hades was kind to the boy. But she began hearing stories. Stories that didn't sound like the Hades she knew.

"Does Hades ever do anything to you?" she questioned Nico one day.

"He never hits me, if that's what you mean. He just yells. It gives me a headache."

Hestia would smile. The stories weren't true.

She would talk to Hades about his son.

"Oh please, Hestia. No need to worry."

"You have always had a bad temper." she said. Hades looked shocked, and he put a hand on his chest. "Me?" he asked incredibly. Hestia rolled her eyes. "Yes you. Remember when you and Poseidon use to get into fights in Kronos' stomach?" He shook his head.

"The only reason I use to smash Poseidon head into the walls of Kronos' stomach was because I was trying to break out. You know Poseidon has a thick skull."

She laughed. "Well no matter how thick Poseidon's skull is, it was still wrong."

"Like you haven't done anything wrong in your immortal days." Hades said teasingly.

"Nope." She knew it was a lie but Hades spent so much time down here that he wouldn't know.

"Yes you have. You are here, aren't you?" That shut her up.

For dinner that night she summoned barbeque, fresh bread, grapes, mash potatoes, and other things. She was too busy thinking to eats all of her food. Hades was right. What she was doing was wrong. Zeus didn't even know she came down here once a month.

Hades has never took advantage of her and he never will. Even if she wasn't a maiden, he would still wouldn't do it. If she was a maiden she might not even be here. Her husband maybe Apollo, would never let her go...

Not that there was something wrong with Apollo. He was sweet and adorable, and Hestia liked his sister. But Apollo wasn't for her. She wanted Hades. She needed him...

But she knew that they would never be together. It was just a fantasy, like one of those stupid stories that end happy.

_Once upon a time, Hestia wasn't so nice so she rejected both Apollo and Poseidon and married the great Hades. Like she thought, war waged between Apollo, Poseidon, and her husband Hades and she lived happily with her two or maybe three immortal children._

Yeah, right. She wouldn't want to live knowing she caused a war. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Hades questioned.

"Just tired."

"Well lets get you to bed."

Hades led her to his room. She been down here so many times that she didn't really need directions.

The bed was black and the headboard was bronze. Everything in this Palace was black and bronze.

After getting her under the black cover's, Hades turned to leave.

"Wait!" she said, grabbing his hand.

"What?" he asked.

She took a deep breath, hoping he wouldn't reject her request.

"Would you sleep with me?" She thought Hades would laugh and then explain to her why he couldn't. Or he would just simply say "No."

Instead he smiled and without a word climbed into bed with her, and turned off the lights.

"I'd thought you'd never ask."

He wrapped his strong, pale arms around her. She felt so warm in her heart and she couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you." she whispered. "I just didn't want to sleep alone." Hades started rubbing her back.

"I understand. And thank you for spending the day with me."

"It's no problem. I love spending time with you." She almost added "I love you." But she couldn't. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Hades asked.

Usually she tried to hide her feelings but laying in this bed with Hades was too much. She almost couldn't hid it. On Olympus people didn't look at her like he did. They saw her as a minor goddess that didn't do anything but play with fire. The Underworld was different. She could be herself, laugh, even doing a little sibling bashing.

In the Underworld, she also felt safe. Hades was always going to watch after her. Nothing could bother her hear. Not even that pit of Tartarus that was Just outside the Palace.

"Nothing." she said. "I just...was thinking. About tomorrow."

"Yeah, you go back tomorrow. I'm going to miss you. But I'll see you next month."

The pain in Hestia's heart grew.

"No. You wont. I cant keep coming down here." she whispered.

Hades was at full attention. "Why?!" he demanded.

"I think Zeus knows." It was a lie. The real reason she had to stop coming to the Underworld was because of _him_. She loved him so much that not being with him hurt like hell.

"I don't care. I will talk to Zeus. I like you being here." he said, stroking her hair. That made her feel worse.

"No. Zeus is a paranoid, stubborn god. You know that. And I don't want you to get hurt, not because of me." she said.

"Hestia, everything that happens isn't because of you. You have got to stop thinking that. It is the reason you became a maiden."

It was true. But things like people fighting over her, it was because of her.

"Don't worry Hades. You'll see me at the Winter Solstice."

"But that's so far away." he whispered.

"Hades...you are smart enough to know o_ther_ reasons why I am doing this."

Hades became silent.

"I like the Underworld. I feel like this is my second house. But-"

Hades stopped her by planting his cold lips on her warm lips. All thoughts stopped. Her attention was on Hades and this kiss. It was pure bliss. She was sad when he pulled away.

"I know Hestia. And I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

Hestia buried her head in his neck and Hades did the same. His warm breath and occasionally brushing his lips against her neck made her shiver in delight. She felt herself slowly drifting.

"Goodnight." she whispered.

"Goodnight." He whispered back.

* * *

**Hope you liked it**

**I love The Hades/ Hestia paring and I am sad that there are so few...:(**

**But this fanfiction makes up for that. I have read some Hestia/Hades fanfictions and I love them all. Here is mine.**

:)


End file.
